


wanna be with you (everywhere)

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kinda..., M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, but they're together, cottage, it's like unspoken but they're in love, they're not exactly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermann and Newt take a break from the PPDC after the war ends and starts gardening and building a new home together.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	wanna be with you (everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtgottlaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtgottlaid/gifts).



> prompt: Hi sweetheart!! I would love if you would write some cute Newt and Hermann gardening together or something like that...honestly anything you want so long as its romantic <3

Time slows after they save the world. It almost comes to a stand-still, as if the very Earth pauses in its rotation, freezing and trapping the stars in the sky.

Especially out here in the middle of the woods.

They had bought a cottage somewhere in a secluded forest. Hermann had small apartments before, practically lived in libraries and laboratories. Everywhere was always temporary. He never expected to settle down anywhere, to stay long enough for his roots to grow.

The yellow cottage sits deep in the woods with tall trees circling the property. Sunlight streams through the spaces between the leaves, casting spotted sunshine onto the pebbled-path leading to their home. It’s a charming little place, Hermann admits. The moment he sets his eyes on it, he’s endeared.

There’s a stillness amongst the woods–no thrumming buzz like electric lines running below their feet back in Hong Kong. But it isn’t as quiet as Hermann worried it would be.

Noises surround them–the soft crunch of twigs underfoot, a rustling of leaves from wildlife or a gentle breeze sweeping through, and best of all, if Hermann stands completely still, he can listen to the creek that runs nearby their cottage, the soft rippling stream.

Hermann had feared, at first, that they were making a mistake, spending a hefty amount of their savings on a little yellow cottage that required more than a few repairs. There were risks–financial ones, the constant worry of boredom creeping in from the abrupt change of pace, and of course, emotional ones. After all, Hermann would deem accepting the sudden offer to move in with the lab partner that he has been harboring romantic feelings for the past decade is a rather risky maneuver.

But Newton had dispelled all of his worries.

(“C’mon, Hermann. We just saved the world, don’t we deserved a little break? It doesn’t have to be forever, we can always come back.”

Hermann gives a pointed look to the yellow tape dividing them. It’s faded and old, the edges starting to curl like it’s unsure why it’s still there in the first place just like Hermann knows it doesn’t really belong. “We can barely stand each other. Why would you want to live with me?”

Newt smiles, the corner of his mouth hitching up. “You know that’s not true.”

Hermann doesn’t speak. He has no arguments to Newt’s statement. He knows Newton’s right, they don’t hate each other. Not at all.

“Move in with me,” Newt asks softly as he kisses the corner of Hermann’s mouth.

His eyes flutter closed as Newt’s breath warms his cheek, soft pink lips grazing along the edge of Hermann’s mouth.

And just like that, Hermann agreed with his eyes still shut. “Of course.”)

It’s easy as breathing, moving far away and leaving everything behind. Hermann almost thought it would be nearly impossible to do, but they made a home together, one that suits both of them quite nicely.

There’s an antique chalkboard in their joint office that Newton had hung up for Hermann. They went to many estate sales, looking for furniture and old little trinkets and knick-knacks for their new home. Newton had been the one to spot it, resting behind some boxes. He bought it for Hermann as a home welcoming gift and Hermann doesn’t use it as often as he used to before, there isn’t much need to anymore. But sometimes he grows anxious and the familiar weight of a piece of chalk in his hand eases the sickening feeling swirling in his stomach.

More often than not, he calculates their expenses for the week, but sometimes…sometimes he’ll leave lines from books and poems, sometimes he’ll draw constellations mirroring the evening’s skies. Hermann will look at the doodled stars and find additions left by Newt (usually little kaiju poking behind the stars or hearts in colorful green chalk Newton bought).

Surprisingly enough, they do keep busy–Hermann has more time to read now, to dip his fingertips in ink and write letters to his family and friends still with the PPDC. They take long strolls into the forest, walking slowly and leisurely because they have the time now. Newton likes to explore the woods, likes to escort Hermann to the little creek that runs through the woods. Hermann sits on the bank and watches, a little fondly, Newton roll up his jeans to his calves and wade through the water, trying to catch frogs.

Newt has also taken up gardening, something Hermann assumed neither would have the patience for, but Hermann loves it. He loves spending their evenings together discussing what they’ll attempt to grow next, enjoys the short trip to the local greenhouse to buy plants and seeds. They both prefer the wildflowers that grow along the edges of the cottage’s property–foxglove and snapdragon–so they mostly stick to plants and vegetable seeds.

There’s a little garden in the backyard of the cottage, a few feet away from the matching yellow fence and gate that leads into the forest. It’s filled with budding seeds–tomatoes, cucumbers, and all assortment of vegetables that will be grown and washed and diced for soups.

Hermann likes sitting along with the raised soil, likes kneeling shoulder-to-shoulder with Newton as patches of sunlight warms the leaves and their skin. There’s life growing with their fingers buried in the dirt.

They’re no longer surrounded by blue–kaiju blood or the ocean. Instead, they’re surrounded by browns and greens and soft yellows, colors of the earth. It’s grounding in a way, Hermann doesn’t feel lost at sea without a life-jacket. He’s stable here, with Newton beside him, digging and planting, and growing.

It has almost been a year since they drifted together, but the ghost drift hasn’t faded yet. He has inquired Raleigh and Mako about it in a letter, both of their responses were the same: the drift between two pilots will never fade, a thread of it will remain even after death. Raleigh, as he explained in a letter, still feels connected to his brother even though they are, physically speaking, separated.

Even before the drift, they have always been _almost_ in-sync–moving in the same directions, two parallel lines, but never crossing over. Not until the drift. All the lines have blurred together. Maybe that’s how Newton knows Hermann’s satisfied, here, with him. That he doesn’t even need to ask, but he does anyway.

Operation Pitfall’s anniversary is swiftly approaching and they planned to attend the event the PPDC is hosting to celebrate their victories and honor their losses, but neither one had mentioned whether they intend on returning permanently just yet.

There are beads of sweat on Newt’s forehead, that drips down the bridge of his nose, making his glasses slowly slip downwards. Hermann has seen this sight a thousand times, back in the lab, and he has done this a thousand times. Newton’s not wearing gloves this time, his fingers covered in soil instead of kaiju viscera, there no reason why Newton wouldn’t be able to fix his glasses himself, but Hermann blames it on a reflex, blames it being a habit.

He laughs, a soft breathy sort of laugh that’s more similar to exhaling than anything else. Hermann reaches in his pockets, pulling out the handkerchief that had been washed and set out to dry, hanging off the railing of the porch.

Hermann doesn’t realize he’s smiling when he reaches out and tilts Newt’s face towards him, holding his chin between two fingers. Perhaps, he’s too used to it now, the muscles no longer straining anymore.

Newton is silent for what feels like a lifetime as Hermann gently dabs at his slicked forehead, he continues to watch Hermann quietly, eyes searching over his face, as Hermann repositions his glasses.

“You’re happy here.” It’s not exactly a question, but there’s more to it than just a simple statement. He’s asking Hermann if he wants to stay with him.

_With you._ Hermann thinks and he hopes that Newt can hear the words through the drift. _I would be happy anywhere._

Newton hears and returns the smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you like this, samara <3
> 
> also i forgot to mention this in the fic but newt and hermann slow dances in their kitchen to old 50/60's music. ok it's just facts.


End file.
